


I Know

by FandomDarling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dean is a smart ass, F/M, Fluff, Reader is kinda a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes the reader admit what she truly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

“Goddammit!” I screamed, slamming my trunk angrily, beating my hands against it. I leaned against my car and put my face in my hands. Of course my flight would be canceled. All I had wanted to do was see my mother, but no luck. If it wasn’t a hunt that kept me from going home, it was something else. I couldn’t believe my luck.

            “Are you ok? I heard yelling?” Dean asked, stepping out of Bobby’s house.

“My flight got canceled. But what do you care?” I snapped, pinching the bridge of my nose.

            “I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted to see your mom.” He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Whatever.” I muttered, tucking my phone into my back pocket.

            “Seriously, (name) I know we don’t get along, but come inside it’s freezing out here.” He murmured, crossing his arms.

“Fine. But _only_ because I’m freezing my ass off.” I muttered, storming past him. When I saw Dean again, I was leaning against the counter, sipping a beer.

            “Listen, (name). I wouldn’t mind driving you to Michigan.” He offered, grabbing a beer from the fridge and setting himself on the table.

“And be in a car with you for 15 hours? No thanks.” I snorted, sipping my beer. I watched Dean’s jaw clench before he set his beer down.

            “That’s it. I don’t know what I’ve done to offend you because I’m just trying to be nice.” He said, standing up anger on his face.

“Offend me? It’s more like what you’ve done to offend my entire gender. I’ve seen how you treat women Dean. Use them and lose them. I can’t stand it, you bat your big green princess eyes and the ladies swoon. I’m not going to be one of those girls.” I said, setting my beer on the counter and mirror Dean.

            “That has nothing to do with anything. I’m trying to get you where you want to go and you’re acting like a bag of dicks. Besides have you noticed me hanging around with any ladies lately?” He asked, stepping towards me.

“I guess you have been having a bit of a dry spell. Have you lost your mojo?” I teased, stepping towards him. He shook his head and stepped a bit closer.

“What is it then?” I asked, poking him in the chest.

            “There’s someone I’ve got my eye on, but she won’t give me the time of day.” He murmured, looked at me through his thick blonde lashes.

“R-Really?” I stuttered, glancing at my feet.

            “Mhmm, and I get the feeling that she likes me too. But that she’s scared that I’m going to run off as soon as I get what I want. That’s why she acts the way she does, to try to convince herself that she doesn’t feel the way she does about me. Despite her attitude I’m still falling for her and no matter what I do she can’t seem to realize that what I want is her.” He said, lifting my chin to look at him.

“Dean?” I whispered, as his calloused thumb caressed my cheek.

            “Is there any truth to that, (name)?” He whispered, searching my face softly. I nodded, blushing even hotter than before.

            “Thought so.” He chuckled, leaning in to press his lips against mine for a second. He pulled away for only a moment, before I was pressing myself up against him. His lips pressed against mine again in flurry of hot kisses. His tongue crept into my mouth, tracing my teeth and tasting my tongue, before he pulled away slightly breathless. I looked up at him, breathing heavily.

“Can I still get that ride?” I asked, slipping my hand into his.

            “Of course.” He muttered, with a smile.

“Thank you.” I replied, kissing his cheek.

            “You’re welcome. Merry Christmas, (name).” He said, smiling at me.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”  I whispered, walking out of the house hand in hand, towards the impala.

            “It is I got exactly what I wanted.” He replied, smirking at me.

“So did I.” I murmured, smirking back. He shot me a smile and a wink before climbing into the drivers seat.

“Cute.” I murmured, climbing into the passenger seat.

            “I am aren’t I?” He teased, starting up the car. I smiled, sliding over to snuggle into his side. He wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders as I turned up the radio.

“Yeah, Your lucky you are too.” I teased, kissing him again.

            “You wanna walk to Michigan?” He asked, looking down at me.

“Not really.” I replied, smirking at him.

            “Well then settle in, snuggle up and get ready for a long drive.” He said, spinning out of the driveway. I rested my head on his shoulder, listening to purr of engine and Dean humming along to the Metallica on the radio. I smiled, feeling warm and happy.

“Dean?” I asked, interrupting the comfortable silence.

            “Yeah?” He murmured, glancing at me.

“I hope it’s not too soon, but-but I love you.” I whispered, looking up at him.

            “I know.” He murmured, with a smirk. I smacked him playfully on the chest.

“Alright Han Solo.” I muttered, leaning back into his side, smiling to myself once more. He pressed a kiss to my temple. It was incredible how quickly things can change for the better.

           

 


End file.
